Penumbra
by 71 mistakes and counting
Summary: What if the Twilight Saga was re-written with Jacob as the Protagonist? What would happen when the wolf warrior and the cold one parts crossed and their destiny was already written? Would the two of them be able to co-exist in peace? Or will they be torn apart? Sequel to From Dusk Slash M/M, Cursing ... I still suck at summaries.
1. Dungeons and Dragons

**Summary: What if the Twilight Saga was re-written with Jacob as the Protagonist? What if instead of Bella being the new girl in Forks High it was Jacob? What would happen when the wolf warrior and the cold one parts crossed and their destiny was already written? Would the two of them be able to co-exist in peace? Or will they be torn apart.**

**Pairings: Jacob/Edward**

**Disclaimer: So I just got to thinking what if instead of the whole Twilight Saga being surrounded around Bella and Edward it was Jacob and Edward. To me it would be so much more drama. Vampire/Werewolf much more interesting that Vampire/Human. I take no credit for this work. It's all Stephenie Meyer ... I just decided to twist it. I own nothing.**

**Notes: This story is a sequel to Till Dawn. The series was started because of a friend who requested the Twilight stories but with Jacob as the protagonist. I am respecting his wishes to keep the plot as close to the book as possible. If it was me I would change it but a friend's a friend. So, there will be a lot of differences but as requested it will stick as close to the original New Moon plot as possible.**

**If I had to wait on my Beta this story would never get published so all errors are mine.**

**I hope it doesn't suck.**

**Thank you to all those who read my last two stories. It inspired me to actually find time to write this new one. I will try my best not to take as long with this one as I did with the other one. But I said that last time and I still took forever.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Dungeons and Dragons?**

"You've got mail," Emmett screamed at me as I bounded down the stairs. "It's on the table."

I shrugged and made a beeline for the table picking up the envelope and noticing the return address. The letter was from the University of Alaska Southeast. "That was quick. "

I flipped the envelope over and then glared up Emmett. "It's open."

"Talk to your mind-reader boyfriend" Emmett said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"EDWARD!."

He was upstairs but I didn't have to speak to loud for him to hear me and in a second he was at my side.

"Oh, just read it." he said chuckling.

I pulled out the letter, and a folded schedule of courses.

"Congratulations," he said before I could read anything. "Your first acceptance."

"Seriously." I said scanning the letter "Cool. I got accepted."

"We should talk about tuition." Edward said

"I've got some money saved up" I replied. This was an age old conversation. Edward trying to convince me to let the Cullens pay for college and me telling him where to shove it.

"I'm pretty sure my savings account is bigger than yours" he replied making me roll my eyes.

"Well I have other things that are bigger so shush" I said smiling

Emmett boomed with laughter and I could hear Jasper upstairs cackling. Edward looked non too pleased

"My dick" I added just to be difficult "In case you didn't understand I was talking about my dick"

The laughter got louder – I could hear Alice joining in.

"Yeah I got that" Edward deadpanned rolling his eyes.

"Just making sure" I shrugged "Come on. We've got school. Let's go vamp boy"

Things were different now but pretty much the same. Edward and I was closer than ever – hardly ever physically apart and yet we didn't get on each other's nerve. The other Cullens were more than accommodating especially now that I lived with them. Emmett was his natural childish self all the time and Jasper was one of the most easy going guys I've met. Alice loved that she had someone to play dress up with and Rosalie wasn't as much of a bitch as she would like people to believe. It was a shame that people didn't get to see the real Cullens.

The wolves were a different story. I hadn't spoken to any of them since we came back from Italy. As far as I knew Sam had bound them to the rez, commanding them that they never leave. The council overruled me being Alpha and officially gave the title to Sam. It helped that I never contested it. I doubt that Sam would be able to act all "Alpha" if I stepped foot on the rez. There was a whole ritual that had to be done – tribal words to be said, a dance and other things that I just don't have time for – but I was not going on the rez to do any ritual so Sam can take what he gets.

Edward was still out for blood after hearing that Sam pushed me off the cliff. My current goal was to keep those two apart. They didn't need to fight – not that I had any doubt that Edward would win – but it would cause an all-out war between the vamps and the shifters. Right now we are at am impasse and it worked.

School was good, living with Edward and his family was working out. The Volturi was leaving us alone for now and there was no more signs of Victoria. We were scheduled for unnecessary drama to occur but I can't say that I'm angered it has not.

"Hey wait," Emmett called out, "This was under the door" he said handing me another envelope.

It had no name on it but the handwriting looked familiar. I shrugged and opened the letter while Edward leaned over my shoulder to read it as well.

Jacob,

I don't know why you're ignoring me and hiding behind your vampire boyfriend like we're in second grade. I just want to talk to you . I know you still have questions. I know you think I ratted you out to the vamps but I don't see you being friends with your kind either so you of all people should understand it's complicated. Look, I just want to talk without your bodyguard around okay. Just talk.  
For what it's worth, Sorry.

Beau

Edward growled and it made me laugh cause it was absolutely cute how jealous he got over anything to do with Beau.

"This guy sells you out and thinks he could just say sorry and everything would be okay?" Edward spat

"Look, I'm not talking to Beau. I don't need that negative okay. Things are good. Real good. Just ignore him and ignore this letter." I said throwing it away

"Well he needs to learn how to take a hint" Edward said "How the hell did he know you were here anyway?"

"I could always help" Emmett said flexing his muscles

"Thanks Hercules" I said laughing at Emmett "but we'll be okay. No breaking of bones needed"

Emmett shrugged "If you change your mind"

"I know where you live" I laughed rolling my eyes pulling Edward towards the door "Let's go to school"

* * *

I felt oddly excited as I walked from toward the cafeteria. It was the atmosphere of freedom that hung over the entire campus. School was winding down, and, for the senior class especially, there was a perceptible thrill in the air.

Freedom was so close it was touchable, taste-able. Signs of it were everywhere. Posters crowded together on the cafeteria walls, and the trashcans wore a colorful skirt of spilled-over fliers: reminders to buy yearbooks, class rings, and announcements; deadlines to order graduation gowns, hats, and tassels; neon- bright sales pitches - the juniors campaigning for class office; ominous, rose-wreathed advertisements for this year's prom. The big dance was this coming weekend and Edward and I hadn't yet decided if we were going or not.

"Have you sent your announcements, yet?" Angela asked when Edward and I sat down at our table. She had her light brown hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail instead of her usual smooth hairdo, and there was a slightly frantic look about her eyes.

Alice and Ben were already there, too, on either side of Angela. Ben was intent over a comic book, his glasses sliding down his narrow nose. Alice was scrutinizing my boring jeans-and-a-t-shirt outfit in a way that made me self-conscious. Probably plotting another makeover. I sighed. My indifferent attitude to fashion was a constant thorn in her side. If I'd allow it, she'd love to dress me every day - perhaps several times a day - like some oversized three-dimensional paper doll.

"No," I answered Angela. "There's no point, really. There's nobody I have to really send to." It's not like Billy was going to make the trip and the others on the rez didn't care so that was that.

"How about you, Alice?"

Alice smiled. "All done."

"Lucky you." Angela sighed. "My mother has a thousand cousins and she expects me to hand-address one to everybody. I'm going to get carpal tunnel. I can't put it off any longer and I'm just dreading it."

"I'll help you," I volunteered. "If you don't mind my awful handwriting."

Angela looked relieved. "That's so nice of you. I'll come over any time you want."

"Actually, I'd rather go to your house if that's okay - I'm sick of mine." Which wasn't the truth. I could never be sick of living with the Cullens but with the exception of Mike no one knew about my address change. As far as everyone was concerned I was still at Billy's.

"Of course, I'll tell you when. You don't know how much this means to me." Angela beamed.

The conversation drifted off then and my mind started to wander about anything and everything.

"Alice? Alice!"

Angela's voice yanked me from my reverie. She was waving her hand back and forth in front of Alice's blank, staring face. Alice's expression was something I recognized. The vacant look in her eyes told me that she was seeing something very different from the mundane lunchroom scene that surrounded us, but something that was every bit as real in its own way. Something that was coming, something that would happen soon. So much for no unnecessary drama.

Then Edward laughed, a very natural, relaxed sound. Angela and Ben looked toward him, but my eyes were locked on Alice. She jumped suddenly, as if someone had kicked her under the table.

"Is it naptime already, Alice?" Edward teased.

Alice was herself again. "Sorry, I was daydreaming, I guess."

"Daydreaming's better than facing two more hours of school," Ben said.

Alice threw herself back into the conversation with more animation than before - just a little bit too much. Once I saw her eyes lock with Edward's, only for a moment, and then she looked back to Angela before anyone else noticed. Edward was quiet, playing absentmindedly with a strand of my hair.

I waited anxiously for a chance to ask Edward what Alice had seen in her vision, but the afternoon passed without one minute of alone time.

It felt odd to me, almost deliberate. After lunch, Edward slowed his pace to match Ben's, talking about some assignment I knew he'd already finished. Then there was always someone else there between classes, though we usually had a few minutes to ourselves. When the final bell rang, Edward struck up a conversation with Mike Newton, falling into step beside him as Mike headed for the parking lot. Mike and Edward had a weird relationship. They weren't friends but the sort of liked each other. Mike was still salty that Edward left me and Edward still didn't 100% trust Mike with our secret. But Mike was loyal and I knew that so they made it work.

I listened, confused, while Mike answered Edward's queries. It seemed Mike was having car troubles.

". . . but I just replaced the battery," Mike was saying. "Perhaps it's the cables?" Edward offered.

"Maybe. I really don't know anything about cars," Mike admitted. "I need to have someone look at it, but I can't afford to take it to Dowling's."

"I know a few things - I could take a look, if you like," Edward offered. "Just let me drop Alice and Jacob at home."

"Is this happening right now?" I said and they both turned to me as though now realizing that I was still there.

"What?" Mike asked

"What do you mean what?" I said incredulously "Your uncle is a mechanic. Your best friend – me – is a mechanic but you go to wonder boy here for car advice. I'm offended"

Mike laughed "Oh come on man. You know I don't mean anything by –"

"OFFENDED I SAY" I said loudly with mock seriousness storming off towards the Volvo leaving the two of them behind.

"Such a drama queen." Edward laughed "I'll come and check it out later and if I can't fix it you could talk to your dramatic best friend"

Mike laughed and nodded and walked to his car while Edward jogged to reach up to me and Alice.

"You're really not that good a mechanic, Edward. Maybe you should have Rosalie take a look at it tonight, just so you look good if Mike decides to let you help, you know. Not that it wouldn't be fun to watch his face if Rosalie showed up to help. But since Rosalie is supposed to be across the country attending college, I guess that's not the best idea. Too bad. Then again Mike knows that's a lie. Though I suppose, for Mike's car, you'll do. It's only within the finer tunings of a good Italian sports car that you're out of your depth. And speaking of Italy and sports cars that I stole there, you still owe me a yellow Porsche. I don't know that I want to wait for Christmas. . . ."

I stopped listening after a minute, letting her quick voice become just a hum in the background as I settled into my patient mode.

I waited, wondering if he or Alice would bring it up himself. Neither of them did, and this made me tense. What had Alice seen today at lunch? Something they didn't want to tell me, and these days that wasn't much. I tried to think of a reason why he would keep secrets. It was easier just to wait until they told me than to start an unnecessary argument.

Inside, I headed up the stairs after shouting we were home, and Edward followed. He lounged on the bed and gazed out the window, seeming oblivious to my edginess.

I stowed my bag and turned the computer on. There were more college applications I had to send in to have all my options. I drummed my fingers as I waited for my decrepit computer to wheeze awake; they snapped against the desk.

And then his fingers were on mine, holding them still.

"Are we a little impatient today?" he murmured.

I looked up, intending to make a sarcastic remark, but his face was closer than I'd expected. His golden eyes were smoldering, just inches away, and his breath was cool against my open lips. I could taste his scent on my tongue.

I couldn't remember the witty response I'd been about to make. I couldn't remember my name.

He didn't give me a chance to recover.

If I had my way, I would spend the majority of my time kissing Edward. There wasn't anything I'd experienced in my life that compared to the feeling of his cool lips, marble hard but always so gentle, moving with mine.

His fingers braided themselves into my hair- which I really need to cut but Edward liked it long - securing my face to his. My arms locked behind his neck. One hand slid down my back, pressing me tighter against his stone chest.

"You think you're distracting me but you're not. Don't worry I'm not going to ask. I'd prefer if you just tell me but I won't ask." I said  
"Thank you." He whispered

"I wanna play chess" Alice bounded into the room without knocking holding a chess board. "Jasper doesn't want to play. He says I cheat"

"You do cheat" Jasper voice floated to us from downstairs and Alice pouted.

Edward smiled and sat opposite Alice placing the pieces on the board. Edward and Alice playing chess was one of the funniest things I'd ever seen. They'd sat there nearly motionless, staring at the board, while Alice foresaw the moves he would make and he picked the moves she would make in return out of her head. They played most of the game in their minds; I think they'd each moved two pawns when Alice suddenly flicked her king over and surrendered. It took all of three minutes and then they were setting up for a rematch.

I shook my head and bounded downstairs to see what the others were doing. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games.

"Mind another player?" I said picking up the third control

"Edward and Alice playing chess?" Jasper asked

"If you consider staring at the board playing, yeah" I answered causing Emmett and Jasper to laugh "Hey, did she mention to either of you she had a vision?" I asked more Jasper than Emmett

Jasper paused the game "What vision? When?"

"Today at school"

"She didn't say anything no." He answered

I sighed "Does it make me a bad person that that makes me feel better? They didn't tell me either."

"It doesn't make you a bad person Jake" Emmett said "And if it was important they would've said. They know better."

"Plus, Alice has been having a hard time with her visions. You know that"

I sighed "Because she can't see the wolves, I know."

Alice couldn't see any of the shifters. And whoever decided to mingle their fate with theirs disappear too. We're not sure why this is. Some natural defence we're born with or something. Carlisle theorizes that it's because our lives are so ruled by our transformations. It's more an involuntary reaction than a decision. Utterly unpredictable, and it changes everything about us. In that instant when we shift from one form to the other, we don't really even exist. The future can't hold us. And because of my involvement with their family the Cullens future was hard to see. Alice kept getting glimpses but nothing solid. It was very frustrating for her.

"Let's play" I said un-pausing the game and officially ending the conversation.

* * *

"It was something to do with Victoria." Edward's voice was soft but it echoed in the room.

I was taking a shower while Edward was a creep and sat outside on the toilet.

"What was something to do with Victoria?" I asked cutting off the water and stepping out of the shower, taking the towel Edward was handing to me, and walked into the bedroom.

"Alice's vision yesterday. She couldn't see much. You were there – obviously. Victoria's planning something but we knew that already. Alice is searching the future to see if she can find something more solid."

"Don't hurt yourself pixie" I said knowing that she could hear me "Like you said Ed, we know she's planning something. When it comes we'll be ready."

"You think?"

"I know. Plus Emmett's been itching for a fight"

I smiled and Edward rolled his eyes knowing it was the truth.

"Can you boys continue this conversation in the car" Alice said knocking on the door as she passed the room "We're going to be late."

"With Edward's driving we're never late" I said but followed Alice anyway. A happy Alice was a safe Alice. Girl was terrifying when she was mad.

Alice was excitingly talking about the car she was sure Edward was going to buy her again when Edward spoke an edge to his soft voice. Suddenly his hands were clenched tight on the steering wheel, his knuckles straining in an effort not to snap it into pieces.

"And I thought today was going to be a good day"

"And why has that changed?" I asked

We pulled into the school lot.

"We have guests." He deadpanned

That was when I saw them. They would have been hard to miss, towering over the students the way they did, even if Sam, Quil and Jared hadn't been leaning against their motorcycles, parked illegally on the sidewalk.

"What do they want?" I asked

"A safe place to talk to you. A place with witnesses."

I rolled my eyes "Let's go then."

We walked towards them hand in hand, Alice skipping off towards the school, ignoring them all together.

My classmates weren't able to do the same. I noticed how their eyes widened as they took in the long bodies of the guys, muscled up the way no normal teenager ever had been. Their eyes didn't linger on their faces - something about the expressions had them glancing quickly away. And I noticed the wide berth everyone gave the boys, the bubble of space that no one dared to encroach on.

These three losers looked dangerous. Which I guess in a way they were but I knew better.

Edward stopped a few yards away from where Jared was standing.

"You could have called us," Edward said in a steel-hard voice.

"Would you have answered?" Jared asked knowing the answer

"This is hardly the place, Sam. Could we discuss whatever this is later?" I said, trying to diffuse the situation before it started

"Sure. We'll stop by your crypt after school." Sam snorted. "What's wrong with now?"

Edward looked around pointedly, his eyes resting on the witnesses who were just barely out of hearing range. A few people were hesitating on the sidewalk, their eyes bright with expectation. Like they were hoping a fight might break out to alleviate the tedium of another Monday morning. I saw Tyler Crowley nudge Austin Marks, and they both paused on their way to class.

I sighed "What do you want?"

"You to officially give up the title of Alpha."

I narrowed my eyes "Pass" I said and moved to walk pass Sam and his goons but Sam placed his hand on my chest to stop me.

"Move it or lose it" Edward spat stepping forward.

Jared and Quil also stepped forward effectively blocking Edward.

Sam smiled deviously "You're out numbered"

"I'm stronger than all of you"

"You won't fight in front of your classmates"

"Keep your hand where it is and find out how wrong you are"

"You don't even want to be Alpha!" he said loudly drawing more of a crowd than we had already. At least he moved his hand

"You're not wrong" I agreed

"So give it up. Properly. I'm already doing the job."

"I like our arrangement." I shrugged

"Scared"

I scoffed "Of you? Never."

"Come to the rez then. Do the ritual. Give up the title"

"I said no Sam."

"Why not?" he growled

I laughed "Cause I like having this over you. I like that no matter how many tribe leaders and beliefs you have on your side I'm still better than you. I'm still Alpha. I know it. The tribe knows it. And most importantly, you know it. I won't give that up. So continue to play big bad Alpha and while you do that I want you to remember that the real Alpha is sleeping with the enemy"

I saw the punch coming, I just didn't bother to duck. I could feel the bones in my jaw snap. Asshole broke my jaw, but as quickly as it broke it healed. The crowd around us went "Oooooohhh" and Edward stood completely still waiting to follow my lead.

I smiled at Sam "Ow"

"GIVE IT UP" he screamed

I shook my head and began to walk away, this time Edward followed and Sam didn't try to stop me "Fuck you Sam."

"Okay, get to class," a stern voice sounded behind us. "Mr. Black, your friends aren't allowed here."

"These loser aren't my friends" I said.

Mr. Greene didn't look convinced but nodded once and pushed through the circle of spectators, his brows pressing down like ominous storm clouds over his small eyes.

"I mean it," he was threatening. "Detention for anyone who's still standing here when I turn around again." The audience melted away before he was finished with his sentence.

"Do we have a problem here?" Mr. Green was asking Sam

"Nope," Quil answered instead.

"Then I suggest you remove yourself from school property at once before I call the police."

Jared said, "Yes, sir," and snapped a military salute before he climbed on his bike and kicked it to a start right there on the sidewalk, the others doing the same. The engine snarled and then the tires squealed as he spun it sharply around. In a matter of seconds, they raced out of sight.

Mr. Greene gnashed his teeth together while he watched the performance.

"Mr. Cullen, I expect you to ask your friend to refrain from trespassing again."

"They're not my friends either, Mr. Greene, but I'll pass along the warning."

Mr. Greene pursed his lips. Edward's perfect grades and spotless record were clearly a factor in Mr. Greene's assessment of the incident. "I see. If you're worried about any trouble, I'd be happy to -"

"There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Greene. There won't be any trouble."

"I hope that's correct. Well, then. On to class. You, too, Mr Black."

Edward nodded, and pulled me quickly along toward the English building.

"How's your jaw?" he whispered when we were past the principal.

"Healed as soon as it broke. That was practically of love tap. Don't worry, I'm fine," I whispered back.

The day went on as normal after that, both me and Edward preferring to figure out a plan to deal with Sam later than right now in school.

It was later, in Calculus - my one class without Edward - that I heard the gossip.

"My money's on the big Indian," someone was saying.

"They were all big Indian's" another replied

I peeked up to see that Tyler, Mike, Austin, and Ben had their heads bent together, deep in conversation.

"Come on," Mike whispered. "Do you see the size of Jake? I think he could take those three down, especially if Cullen helped." Mike sounded pleased by the idea.

"You would say that." Tyler said "Jake's your friend but that Sam guy looked like he could take Jake and then Edward would be outnumbered."

"I don't think so," Ben disagreed. "There's something about Edward. He's always so . . . confident. I have a feeling he can take care of himself."

"I'm with Ben," Austin agreed. "Besides, if that other kid messed Edward up, you know those big brothers of his would get involved."

"Have you been down to La Push lately?" Tyler asked. "Lauren and I went to the beach a couple of weeks ago, and believe me, all those guys are all just as big as Jacob."

"Huh," Austin said. "Too bad it didn't turn into anything. I'm shocked Jacob didn't punch back. I would've. Guess we'll never know how it would have turned out."

"It didn't look over to me," Tyler said. "Maybe we'll get to see."

Mike grinned. "Anyone in the mood for a bet?"

"I wouldn't if I were you guys" I said and for the first time they realized I was close enough to hear them. "Mike has an unfair advantage. I wouldn't bet against him"

"Man I was going to make some quick cash" Mike moaned half-heartedly

"What was it about anyway?" Austin asked "Like what did he mean about being Alpha?"

"Our live action game of dungeons and dragons. My group always wins and Sam's always loses so he wants to switch teams. Be Alpha of my team."

"Dungeons and Dragons?" Tyler repeated incredulously while Mike fell off his chair laughing "Are you being real right now?"

I smiled and didn't reply.

* * *

**Here we go again**

**Chapter 1. It's not great but I made everyone wait so long already this is what I got.**

**I was kind of all over the place with the plot. I don't know where I'm going with this really but I'll try and make it something good.**

**I'll start working on chapter 2 right away my lovelies.**

**And once again thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and review and for those of you who waited long for me to update my last story and begin this one.**

**See you soon.**


	2. Bad Action Movies

**Summary: What if the Twilight Saga was re-written with Jacob as the Protagonist? What if instead of Bella being the new girl in Forks High it was Jacob? What would happen when the wolf warrior and the cold one parts crossed and their destiny was already written? Would the two of them be able to co-exist in peace? Or will they be torn apart.**

**Pairings: Jacob/Edward**

**Disclaimer: So I just got to thinking what if instead of the whole Twilight Saga being surrounded around Bella and Edward it was Jacob and Edward. To me it would be so much more drama. Vampire/Werewolf much more interesting that Vampire/Human. I take no credit for this work. It's all Stephenie Meyer ... I just decided to twist it. I own nothing.**

**Notes: This story is a sequel to Till Dawn. The series was started because of a friend who requested the Twilight stories but with Jacob as the protagonist. I am respecting his wishes to keep the plot as close to the book as possible. If it was me I would change it but a friend's a friend. So, there will be a lot of differences but as requested it will stick as close to the original Eclipse plot as possible.**

**If I had to wait on my Beta this story would never get published so all errors are mine.**

**I hope it doesn't suck.**

**Thank you to all those who read my last two stories. It inspired me to actually find time to write this new one. I will try my best not to take as long with this one as I did with the other one. But I said that last time and I still took forever.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Bad Action Movies**

"Jacob!"

"Shoot me now_._" I whispered and Mike had to stifle a laugh. After Sam and his goons had confronted me in school things were relatively quiet. That is until this idiot worked up the nerve to come talk to me.

"Beau, now's not a good time." I said when he got closer.

"So when is a good time?" he asked petulantly "I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you since…" he trailed off looking at Mike "Well you know. Your bodyguard is always hovering."

"Do you mean that bodyguard?" Mike said smiling pointing at Edward who to storming towards us looking none too pleased, Alice at his side wearing a similar expression.

"And that would be my cue" I said making my way towards Edward to meet him half way but a hand on my chest stopped me. I narrowed my eyes at Beau "Please explain to me why you think resting your hands on me is a good idea."

"Move that fucking hand now or you'll regret it!" Edward yelled, even though at this point he was practically right behind Beau.

"Guys" I tried "Fellas, we're at school. Can we pretend to like each other?"

I figured I was talking to air because one moment Beau's hand was still on my chest and the next he was on the ground holding his jaw because Edward punched him.

"I guess we can't pretend" I muttered while Mike cackled, Alice smiled and Edward looked way too proud.

The rest of the school just looked on confused. Edward wasn't usually violent and to everyone else Beau didn't do anything to deserved to be punched.

Coach Clapp was walking towards up ready to give out punishment so I blurted "It isn't what it looks like!"

"Really Mr. Black" Coach said incredulously "Cause it looks like Mr. Cullen here punched Mr. Swan for no reason."

"You see coach," I started smiling "That's where you're wrong. Beau here slipped and Edward, being the kind soul he is, moved to catch him but ended up accidently punching him."

"Slipped?" Coach repeated and I nodded. "He. Slipped.?" I nodded again "Black, do you think I'm buying this?" Coach asked

"I don't know? Are you?"

Coach shook his head but I could tell he was trying hard not to smile "You think you're being cute don't you Black? Swan, try to not slip into Mr Cullen's fist again ok. The rest of you as you were."

Beau seem to find his words then pushing himself off the floor "I didn't slip! Edward punched me"

"Did you deserve it?" Coach asked

"YES!" Edward, Mike, Alice and I said as Beau said "No!"

"I think the I's have it" Coach shrugged "Swan, it's a good life lesson to learn to not piss off people who are bigger than you."

"You're not going to punish him?!" Beau cried

"Unnecessary paperwork" Coach replied already out the door.

"He's my new favourite teacher" Alice said after Coach left. "Anyway, let's go eat"

"No," Beau blurted "I need to talk to you Jacob"

"Not right now" I said already walking to our usual lunch table

"If you don't talk to me this second you'll regret it!" he threatened

"I regret a lot of things" I muttered but didn't turn around.

"It's about Riley!"

Of all the things that Beau could've said, that was the last thing I expected out of his mouth.

I stopped but didn't turn around "Don't know a Riley" I muttered

"Really?" Beau spat "Cause I could've sworn he was your ex" he shouted gaining the attention of everyone.

I spun around making two quick strides to where Beau stood leaning down to look him straight into his eyes and whispered as threateningly as I could manage "What. About. Riley?"

Everyone was still waiting for one of us to move. The attention we had now gathered looked as though it made Beau nervous "Not here" he whispered back "But it's something you want to hear." He speared a look at Edward "Without the bodyguard."

"Meet me in the parking lot after school." I said hoping I wouldn't regret it already making my way back to Alice, Edward and Mike.

We grabbed our lunch and sat at our usually table but the tension was palpable. I could tell Edward wanted to ask but at the same time didn't want to upset me. I was blocking my thoughts so he couldn't read my mind. I didn't want to talk. Everyone else at the table just sat staring obviously waiting for one of us to say something.

"So there's an ex named Riley" Mike started slowly "And Beau knows about him before I do. I thought I was your best friend"

"You are my best friend Mike" I rolled my eyes

"So …" he insisted

"So what?"

"Who's Riley dumbass!?"

I rolled my eyes again "My ex"

"Jacob" he growled – at least as close to a growl that Mike could manage

"I don't know what you want me to say" I shrugged

"Well, for one, more than 'my ex'"

"Leave him alone Mike" Edward said his voice even

"Come on Edward. You're not the least bit curious about this elusive ex?"

"It's in the past" Edward shrugged

"Exactly" I added "So let's leave it there. Now someone else talk about anything else."

* * *

"I don't like this" Edward said for the fiftieth time holding my hand in a death grip as though willing me to stay.

"So you've said."

"Why can't I just come with you?"

"Cause Beau doesn't want you there."

"And we care about what Beau wants, why?" Alice chimed in as we stopped walking.

Beau was standing a little way in front of us waiting for me to meet him.

I sighed "Look, the last thing I want to do is have a conversation about my ex with Beau. But obviously he has something to say and he won't say it around anyone else. I'm going to the clearing. You both know where that is. Give me a couple hours. If I'm not back, come after me."

Alice nodded resigned.

"I still don't like this" Edward repeated, but he let go of my hand.

"I'll be fine." I said, kissing him "Trust me"

"I do trust you." He said sincerely "It's him I don't trust"

I shook my head smiling walking forward to where Beau was leaving Alice and Edward behind.

"Let's go" I said marching past Beau not waiting to see if he was following

"Go where?" he asked jogging to keep up. He paused in front of the Volvo while I was unlocking the door.

"I'm not getting into the car unless you tell me where you're taking me" he insisted.

I laughed. "I'm not telling you shit. You wanted to talk,… get in the car let's go somewhere to talk. You don't get in the car, we don't talk. That simple. I could care less either way."

"What about you're bloodsucking bodyguard?" Beau turned his head to where Edward was standing next to Alice across the parking lot, both staring intensely at us obviously listening to the conversation even though they were far away "Isn't this his car? How is he getting home?"

I laughed "For a guy who used to run with vamps you sure do ask dumb questions." I opened the door and began to climb in "Shut up and get in. I won't ask again"

We drove in silence. I was glad for it. I couldn't imagine what Beau could possibly have to tell me and I was glad for the time to think.

We arrived at the trail too soon for comfort and I got out to begin the hike to the clearing, Beau following without question.

He was obviously tired of the silence though, breaking it after we were walking for a few minutes "Did you know I'd mad at you?"

"I don't actually care" I replied instantly but curiosity took over "Why would you be mad at me? I'm not the one who screwed you over."

"I thought you were the one person in the world with as much reason to hate the Cullens as I do. They left. He left. Still here you are. Ever the loyal dog. I feel betrayed that you would just let them back into your life like they never hurt you."

"We were never close enough for me to betray you." I said "And why would you hate the Cullens? What did they ever do to you?"

He hesitated. "Brad" he said after a while.

"Your ex Brad?"

"Yes my ex Brad. Edward killed him."

"No way." I said surprised

"What? Don't believe your boyfriend's a killer."

"He's not" I said with conviction "What did Brad do?"

"He didn't do anything" Beau spat

"Now that I don't believe"

"It doesn't matter what he did or didn't do. What matters is that Edward killed him. And lied to my face."

"What do you mean lied to your face?"

He laughed "Did your boyfriend not mention we know each other? I stayed with the Denali's for a while. Edward was there. He didn't stay long. Was just a visit. But I met him and I overheard him and Tanya talking about how he was the one that ripped Brad to pieces. I asked him you know. About what I overheard. He denied it. To my face. Said I heard wrong. Your boyfriend's an asshole"

"He must have had his reasons" I insisted

He scoffed "Ever the loyal dog"

"Whatever happened between you and Edward didn't give you the right to sell me out to Laurent."

"I know. But.."

"No" I interrupted "No buts. This is just another thing you failed to mention. You didn't mention you knew about vampires or shifters. That you knew the Cullens or Laurent. Even when it all came out, why not just tell me then that apparently Edward killed Brad. You're a liar Beau. You lie and you hide things. So forgive me, but I'm not holding your side of the story as truth."

"Edward lied too. Him you forgive?"

"Difference is, I actually love him. I don't even like you."

"Edward is not who you think he is. Why are you throwing away your life for him?"

"That's not what we came here to talk about" I said changing the topic

"No, but since we're here. Look at that," he said, pointing to an eagle in the act of plummeting down toward the stream from an incredible height. It checked itself at the last minute, only its talons breaking the surface of the waves, just for an instant. Then it flapped away, its wings straining against the load of the huge fish it had snagged.

"You see it everywhere," Beau said, his voice suddenly distant. "Nature taking its course - hunter and prey, the endless cycle of life and death. And yet, you don't see the fish trying to plant a kiss on the eagle. You never see that." He grinned a mocking grin.

"Maybe the fish was trying," I replied sarcastically. "It's hard to tell what a fish is thinking. Eagles are good-looking birds, you know."

"Is that what it comes down to?" His voice was abruptly sharper. "Good looks?"

"Don't be stupid"

"Is it the money, then?" he persisted.

"That's nice. I'm flattered that you think so much of me."

"Aw, don't get mad. I'm serious! I'm trying to understand here, and I'm coming up blank."

"I love him. Why is that so hard to understand. Is it because you don't know what it feels like? Were you just infatuated with Brad?" He tried to punch me but I ducked out of the way "Don't try to hit me. You'll only end up breaking your hand. Look, me being with Edward has nothing to do with his good looks or his money. I'd much rather he weren't either one because he'd still be the most loving and unselfish and brilliant and decent person I've ever met. Of course I love him. How hard is that to understand?"

"It's impossible to understand. He's a killer"

"Please enlighten me, then, Beau." I let the sarcasm flow thick. "What is a valid reason for someone to love someone else? Since apparently I'm doing it wrong."

"I think the best place to start would be to look within your own species. That usually works."

"Well, that just about rules you out. You realize that right"

"You're more human than you think. I'm so much better than Edward"

"Beau man" I laughed humourlessly "You're giving me whiplash. You flirt with me. Then you tried to get me killed,"

"I didn't realized Laurent was trying to kill you" he interrupted

I continued like he never spoke "Then you try to get the pack to turn on me even more than they already are. You're trying to break up Edward and I. Now you're back to flirting" I sighed "I don't know what you want from me Beau and honestly I don't care. You know what I want? I want to know why we're in the middle of the god damn forest together. You said you wanted to talk about Riley. So the next words out of your mouth better be about him or I'm out"

"Jacob," he started

"That's it I'm out" I started to walk back the way we came

"Riley's a vampire." He shouted effectively stopping me

"I'm sorry," I started "It sounded like you said Riley's a vampire."

"He is."

"How? He was very much human when I left"

"Victoria turned him"

"Why?"

"To get to you?"

I shook my head in disbelief "I don't get it."

"Can you kill him?"

"Excuse me" I spat

"Exactly. He's your ex. You can't kill him. And you might hate anyone who does. But I guarantee you, he's coming for you. And he's not going to stop. Victoria got into his head."

"And you know this how?"

"Victoria told me"

"Why would she tell you?"

"Cause she knows how much I hate the Cullens. How much I hate Edward. She thinks I'm on her side."

"Then why the hell are you telling me her plan. What angle are you working"

"I'm not on her side Jake. Trust me on that"

"Who's side are you on then Beau?" I asked getting in his face.

"My own."

"Finally, some truth from you. What's your end game?"

"I'm not telling you that."

I snorted "Fine, what's Victoria's end game"

"To kill you. But she's under no illusions that it's going to be easy. You're strong Jacob. And the Cullens are a formidable opponent. She's trying to find a way to ensure your demise. Riley is part of that way."

"How strong is he?"

"Pretty strong. He's a newborn."

"So? If he's new we have the advantage. We can stop him. Without killing him"

"Did your vampire pals not tell you anything? It's not going to be that easy. Look, Riley's a newborn. And he's not the only one. Victoria has an army of them and she's creating more. She's coming after you. I don't know when. But I know she's coming and she won't be stopped."

"You just admitted to me that you're working with Victoria. Enough to know her plans. How can I trust anything you say?"

"I don't want you to die Jacob. Victoria does. I'll do whatever I can to make sure her plan doesn't work."

"But you have your own plan."

"I can't tell you that Jakey"

"Go to hell Beau."

"Edward lied to you. He didn't tell you about knowing me and he didn't mention killing Brad. How can you love him? He's a murder. And being with him is only going to cause you pain and one day get you killed. I don't want that Jacob."

"You know what I'm out. I can't listen to this shit anymore. Find your own way home. I hope you were paying attention to the way we came."

"You're not going to leave me in the middle of the forest."

"Oh yeah?"

I shifted and was gone before he could say another word.

* * *

"So?" Emmet asked before I could step foot into the living room. The entire Cullen family was there.

"You told them I was meeting Beau?" I addressed Edward

"Was it a secret?" he asked confused

"I don't know. Was the fact that you met Beau long before he came to Forks and that apparently you killed his boyfriend a secret?" His face was all the answer I needed. And the fact the none of the other Cullens even flinched told me that I was the only one not privy to this information. "Is that why you didn't want me talking to him? Afraid he'd sell you out?"

"I'm not the only one he sold out. Or are you forgetting about Laurent?"

"Don't try to change the topic Edward."

"There is more to that story than what Beau said."

I plopped myself on the couch opposite Edward, stretching my leg out in front of me and leaning my head back. "Enlighten me"

"Brad was a killer. And I'm not just talking about feeding. I was lucky to be changed by someone like Carlisle. To be surrounded by people who treasure human life, who feeds on animals instead of people. Other vampires can't live like that and I don't have to like it but I accept it. The need to feed. But Brad, he didn't just kill to survive. He killed because he liked it. Countless deaths for no other reason than because he could."

"So you killed him?"

"It wasn't my opening move. We tried to reason with him. Gave him multiple chances. But there was this little girl, barely six. He took her. Drained her before we could do anything. We realized we couldn't reach him. So I killed him." He moved to stand in front of me "I'm not a cold blooded killer Jake. You have to believe that."

"I never thought that Edward. Don't worry." I reassured him

"Some monsters can't be reasoned with." he insisted

I sighed and nodded "Like James"

"Yes like James. Brad was good at hiding. Playing normal. Beau never knew just who he was and when we told him he didn't believe us. We thought that by sending him to the Denali's he'd see that there was another way to live. That Brad chose to be the monster that he became."

"Okay, I get it. I really do. But you need to tell me these things so I don't get caught off guard."

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah yeah. Everyone's always sorry." I sighed "I'm not even mad. I'm just," Another sigh "Tired"

"So that's what Beau wanted? To tell you about Edward and Brad?" Rosalie asked.

"No. I don't know exactly what he wants. I don't trust that guy. But the Edward and Brad thing wasn't the main story. Victoria's plans were."

"Victoria's plan?" Jasper repeated confused "How does he know about Victoria's plans?"

"He was the one that told me she was coming after me in the first place. Apparently they're bosom buddies and they're working together."

"And he told you this because…?" Rosalie asked

"Because his endgame and Victoria's endgame isn't the same." I sighed "Look Beau is a problem for another night. Right now the issue is Victoria. Her goal is to see me dead. Beau doesn't want that apparently. She has an army of newborns and she's planning to attack. Beau isn't sure exactly when."

"That must be the fight that I'm getting glimpses of" Alice said "We're all there."

"Any clue in your visions as to when this'll happen"

She shook her head "No. But I'll look."

I nodded.

"So what did any of this have to do with your ex?" Edward asked

"Apparently, he's one of the newborns Victoria turned. Now he's hell bent on destroying me. I sure know how to pick em"

"Bad breakup?" Jasper asked

"Guy was a douche" I replied rolling my eyes and that was the end of that. "I have a question though. What's the deal with new vampires? Beau implied that an army of newly minted vampires is something to fear."

"Newborns appear much like normal vampires." Jasper answered "Thing is they are also incredibly powerful in the physical sense, being much stronger and faster than a regular vampire because their own human blood still runs through their veins. Newborns are often bloodthirsty, violent and uncontrollable. Their enhanced emotions are hard to control and they anger easily. It takes a lot to take down one newborn. And entire group can cause massive destruction if not stopped.

"Plus this isn't the first time someone decided to make an army full of them." Carlisle added "In the 19th century, a vampire named Benito invented the idea of raising an army consisting of newborn vampires, since their strength and speed were much greater than regular vampires and were therefore more powerful as a whole. He triggered the vampire wars of the south, and devastated the human and vampire populations as a result."

"There's another problem" Emmett added "Last time the Volturi got involved. If this army becomes known they will get involve again and that can't be good for us."

"We need to stop them" Alice said "Soon"

"Here's my issue" I said "If they're so uncontrollable, how come we haven't heard anything? No missing persons. No weird sighting of people eating people. Nothing."

"Either the army doesn't exists or someone's covering it up" Esme said

"Which one's more likely?" Alice asked

"You think Beau's lying?" Edward asked me

"I think he has an agenda and I don't know what that is. But I don't think he's lying. Not about the army at least."

"So someone's covering it up" Emmett said

"Who would have the resources to do that?" Esme asked

"The Volturi" Carlisle replied

"But why would they cover it up and not stop them." Edward ask.

I laughed. "Aro's a smart bastard that's why."

"I don't get it." Esme said

"He hates me and by extension you guys. Aro and I made a deal and in that deal it's stated that he can't kill us."

"So he's hoping Victoria does it for him. If we die no love lost and no one suspects the Volturi" Edward finished

"Exactly. And that can't happen if we know and army is headed our way and we prepare for it" I said

"So what's the plan?" Rosalie said

"We let it play out." I answered

"That's not a good plan" Rosalie insisted

"There's too many variables we can't control right now. We don't know where the army is or where Victoria is. We don't know how much Riley's actually involved. I don't think he's lying about this but I know we can't trust Beau. There's nothing we can do but be alert. We try to find this army and start kicking down doors, then we'll show our hand."

"Jacob's right. Plus if the Volturi is involved then once they realize that we know things will escalate before we're ready." Jasper said "We need to train. Be ready for the newborns"

"And hope they don't attack before we're ready." Edward added.

"So we start training." I said "Tomorrow. Some of us – meaning me – needs sleep. My life is turning out to be a bad action movie and I don't know how I feel about it."

* * *

**And we're back**

**Chapter 2. It's not great but I made everyone wait so long already this is what I got. You'd think I'd give you something epic after making you wait but I really don't wanna make anyone wait any longer**

**I am still kind of all over the place with the plot. I still don't know where I'm going with this really but I'll try and make it something good.**

**I'll start working on chapter 3 right away my lovelies.**

**And once again thank you to everyone who takes the time to read and review and for those of you who are sticking around and waiting so long for me to update.**

**Just know I'm not giving up on this story. I'm taking long but I'm not abandoning it. **

**See you soon.**


End file.
